bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Revenge of the Crow - Chapter 5: A Message
'''A Message '''is the fifth chapter of my fifteenth fanfiction, "Revenge of the Crow". I think that this chapter is pretty good. I hope you like it. This chapter starts off with Altair and Maria in the bathtub together. I'm not sure if that is considered sexual content, but it might be, so I'm warning you in advance. There is also a very interesting character in this chapter. A Message Maria and I were in her bathtub together. She had her head on my chest, and I had my left arm around her. She had her eyes closed, making me wonder what she was thinking about. After a while she sat up, and we talked. Maria: I had a good night last night. Thanks for that. Altair: No problem. I had a good night too. Maria: Why did you want to do this, though? Altair: I've been wanting to do this for.... 11 years, I think. From the day that I first laid my eyes on you. She looked away, and smiled. Altair: I don't think that I deserve a pretty lady like you, Maria. Maria: Why is that? Altair: Look at me. Maria: You're not bad looking at all, Altair. In fact, you’re quite handsome. Aside from the face tattoos. And those disgusting teeth. Altair: What's wrong with the teeth? Maria: You're missing a lot of them. Altair: I had a violent past. Maria: I know. See looked at me, and realized that I was staring at her breasts. She seemed very unamused. I didn’t immediately notice that she noticed, so she waited for about 20 seconds. She slapped me, and laughed. Maria: Oh you. Altair: What? Maria: Nothing. She touched the tattoo on my left cheek. Maria: Why do you need the tattoos on your face? I don’t see the point. Altair: Because it’s cool. Maria: If you say so. Altair: What? A black eagle with a dark gray skull for a head. What’s not cool about that? Maria: I love you, Altair. Altair: I love you too, Maria. We were silent for a few minutes, until I thought of what to say. Altair: I'm sorry about what happened the other night. Maria: Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Altair: I shouldn't have drank as much as I did. Maria: That ruined the experience. Altair: Wait, what? Maria: If you weren't so drunk that you couldn't see anything, then maybe I would have liked it. Altair: Alright then. We were in the bath for about an hour. We got out of the bath, and got some towels to dry ourselves off. We went back into the bedroom, and there was a pigeon standing in the open window, with a letter in its mouth. Maria sat down on the bed, and I opened the letter. It was addressed to both of us. "Maria and Altair, We need your help in Yahar'gul. Something happened. You are the only ones who can help. Antal. P.S. The bird bites." As soon as I read the last sentence, the bird bit me. I smacked the bird, and it flew away. I turned around, and looked at Maria. Altair: I'm going to get dressed now. You probably should, as well. We left the house, and went to Yahar'gul. We found Antal, and he sounded very scared. Defector Antal: Good. You made it. Altair: What is this about? Defector Antal: The boss will explain everything. Follow me. We followed him to his boss. It was a man wearing a student uniform, with a cape. He looked like a buffoon. Micolash: Welcome. Welcome. You must be the Vileblood Hunters that I have heard so much about. It is an honor to meet you. Maria and I looked at each other. I already liked this guy. Altair: Yes. We are answering Antal's summons. That sounded retarded. Micolash: That's right. I have heard that you aren't very obedient, Altair. I guess that was just a false rumor. Maria: He can be disobedient at times. Altair: Whose side are you on, Maria? Micolash: Please. No arguing in my facility. Altair: Sorry, sir. Micolash: Anyway. One of my people was attacked. I believe that it was a member of the Choir. We need you to help us find out. Altair: Why can't you do this? Micolash: If I send in one of my people, the Choir will never admit to being responsible. You, on the other hand.... Altair: Wait a fucking minute. Is the person who got attacked still alive? Micolash: Yes, he is. Altair: Why not just ask him who attacked him? Micolash: He is not awake yet. His injuries were very severe. It will be a while until he wakes up. Altair: Then wait until he's awake. Micolash: I don't have the patience for this. Will you do this or not? Altair: No. I won't. He seemed very offended by this. I don't answer to the School of Mensis. Micolash: Get out of my facility. Now. Altair: Gladly. Let's go, Maria. We left Yahar'gul. Maria stopped me as soon as we were out of the place. Maria: What was that about? Altair: I don't answer to them. Maria: That was very unnecessary. Altair: I disagree. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 5. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think in the comments. I hope you have a great day. Yes. Micolash is in this. Category:Blog posts